1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fittings of a toy, and particularly to an eyeball of a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of production technology, the simulation degree of toys becomes higher and higher. For example, it is highly desired for dolls to have rotatable eyeballs and blinking eyes.
Because pupil of an eye accounts for a large proportion of an eyeball, the changing of pupil can reflect the changing of emotion. For example, when a person is scared, nervous, or happy, the eye of the person will dilate. However, a typical eyeball of a toy usually is made by printing ink or dye painting or chromatic plastic paster, such that the pupil can not change its size. It looks stiff and can not express abundant emotions.
Therefore, a new eyeball of a toy is desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.